mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bisping vs. Josh Haynes
The fight was to determine the winner of the light-heavyweight division of The Ultimate Fighter season three. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Haynes pushed forward aggressively and landed nothing, Bisping tossed him down into side control, Haynes rolled and turtled up, they stood to the clinch, Bisping landed a knee and they broke. Haynes checked an inside leg kick. Haynes pushed forward aggressively and they clinched. Haynes landed a knee to the body. Bisping replied. Bisping looked for the single-leg takedown briefly. Bisping landed a hard knee to the body. Haynes landed a nice elbow inside. Bisping landed a good shot inside. Bisping landed a nice knee and broke. Bisping landed a nice right hand and they clinched. Bisping landed a hard knee and Haynes replied. Bisping landed a big knee right to the chin and dropped Haynes. Haynes shot in for the takedown and ate another knee illegally while he was down and the referee paused the fight. The referee warned Bisping. They continued. Bisping landed a body kick, Haynes caught it and they clinched. Bisping had the plum and landed a good knee, back to the regular clinch, Bisping got the trip takedown to side control. Haynes rolled for an armbar, Bisping escaped and turtled Haynes up and then back to side control. Bisping had Haynes's back, pounding in under, Bisping got both hooks in. Haynes spun out in good time and back to the clinch, Bisping landed another good knee. They broke. Haynes's nose was bloody. They exchanged missed shots and they clinched. Bisping landed a good elbow inside. Bisping landed a knee. Hayens replied and then Bisping got one in. Haynes broke with a big right. They circled, clinched, Bisping got the trip to half-guard and he quickly mounted. Haynes rolled and gave up his back, Bisping got the hooks in. Haynes spun out into the guard and the first round ended. The second round began. Bisping landed a flying knee to the body and then an eyepoke, Haynes backed off and Bisping came in to take advantage and they clinched. Haynes's right eye was closing up. They broke. Haynes landed a nice right hand and Bisping winced and walked away. Bisping landed a front kick. Haynes landed a big right hand and a left and Bisping got the takedown and quickly took Haynes's back. Bisping looked to be looking for a reverse triangle, Haynes spun out, Bisping grabbed the armbar and locked it up, Haynes was trying to avoid it. Oh god damn, it was like a kimura from the back, Haynes escaped and Bisping was momentarily mounted and Haynes gave up his back and Bispnig got both hooks in. Bisping was looking for the choke. Haynes tried to turn out, Bisping looked for that armbar again, Haynes turned into the guard however. Bisping was constantly looking for something off his back. Haynes stood and came back down. Haynes stood again and came back down and they rolled and Bisping was on top pounding in udner and then a big right and Haynes was hurt, Bisping was pounding, a big elbow, Haynes was turtled up and ate big shots, a big right and Haynes stood and he took more big shots, they clinched. Hayne was bleeding bad. Haynes turtled up and then Bisping got to side control and he grabbed a tight kimura briefly, Hayens pulled away. A big knee to the body from Bisping. Haynes rolled out and stood and ate a big right hand and a knee to the face, another big knee and a big combination, another knee to the face and a big combination, Haynes collapsed and Bisping landed a few hammerfists and the referee stopped the fight and Bisping whooped and collapsed on his back. Bisping was the Ultimate Fighter.